


The Wendy's Trip

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Pokemon No Go [2]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Agender Character, Blanche is agender, Blanche is so done, Candela is annoyed, Domestic, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love these nerds, I mean its just a small crush that spark has its never gon be more, I would like assistance with those, Lebian Candela aint into these idiots, More random stuff to come, Trans Male Character, Trans Spark, Unrequited Love, Why not to write at 5:50 am, Xe/xir pronoun use may be a fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche gets stuck paying, and gets payback quick enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wendy's Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



> Thanks for all of the hits and kudos on Doors Are For People With No Imagination! I wrote a sequel as thanks :) (Also because my friends Sage and Silvia wanted more...)

It took ten minutes longer than nessesary to reach the Wendy's. Blanche kept checking xir watch, trying to see how long it was taking as xe waited for Candela to stop fighting xir gym. Xe already had a plan forming to take it straight back, using water types against her many fire types and placing a ground type into the gym. Xe had been training a Golem for a long time, and xe was finally prepared to use it.  
Spark wasn't any help with the delays, as he kept whining about his stomach growling and "When can we goooooooo, Cancan!"  
"I'm busy!"  
"I need foooooooood!"  
"I need this SON OF AN ARCANINE GYM!" She shouted back. Blanche facepalmed.  
"Hurry up, or I'm leaving you!"  
"Fine, I'm coming! But only for the frosties."  
"Which one of us isn't in it for the frosties?" Spark replied, grinning as she jumped over the fence again, running ahead.  
"Last one there's a level 1!"  
"Oh, heck nah!" Spark replied, and ran after her. Blanche rolled xir eyes. Idiots. Xe released a ponyta from its pokeball, and followed quickly after them.  
"Cheater!" Spark complained as Blanche rushed past.   
"Since when were there rules?" Blanche shot back, grinning."  
"Wait up!" Blanche just kept going, zooming past Candela as well.  
"Hey!" She shouted. "Not fair!"  
"Neither is you getting up at 2 to steal my gyms!"  
"Hey, that's war!"  
Blanche just grinned, and stopped outside the Wendy's, returning the ponyta to its pokeball. Candela reached xem first, then Spark, who was panting for air.  
"Ha... I'd really like that Frosty... maybe a large... chocolate... yeah..." he wanted. Blanche smiled slightly.  
"Get a table. I'll go get us each one."  
"Thanks, Einstein," Candela replied, and gently rubbed xir hair as she passed by xem and inside. Xe followed, then Spark.  
"Hi, welcome to Wendy's," the obviously tired man behind the counter stated. "Do you three know what you want?"  
Blanche approached. "One large vanilla Frosty and two large chocolates," xe replied, reaching into xir pocket for xir money. Xe pulled out a twenty, and xe passed that across the counter. The Wendy's guy gave xem the change, a reciet, and a number and went to make the frosties. Blanche didn't bother to move as xe waited, since no one else was even there.   
"Here you go. I'll make the vanilla in a moment."  
"Thanks." Blanche smiled, and turned to the table where the others sat. Xe walked over, placed a Frosty by Spark, and sat down next to him, holding onto Candela's.  
"Give it," Candela muttered. Blanche grinned.  
"Make me."  
"Oh, I will, you little--" she growled, and got up. Blanche got up as well, and started running, laughing slightly with the rush of wind on xir face.  
"... Your Frosty's ready," the Wendy's guy said after a moment. Blanche ran up, grabbed his Frosty, and sat down by Spark again, still grinning. Spark gave xem a high five.  
"Nice running, Blanche!"  
"Thank you."  
Candela glared as she sat down on the other bench seat, but the three of them ate in silence for a moment before Blanche pulled out xir phone.  
"There's a Pokemon nearby. I'll be right back." Xe started for the door, running slower than before.  
"Oh, like heck I'm going to let you catch it!" Candela grinned, and stood up, running out the door right behind xem.  
"....Well, I guess I'd better follow them, huh?" Spark asked no one, and stood to join the chase.  
It wasn't long before Blanche found what xe was looking for, and stopped.  
"Found it!"  
"I want i–"  
Candela cut herself off, staring at the Pokemon. A Rattata.  
"I thought it was a rare, you jerk!"  
"I never did specify!" Xe grinned, and xe took a spoonful of Frosty. "Anyways. Let's get going. I'm sure you've got plenty to do tomorrow, anyways."  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
"Hold up. Where's Spark..?" Blanche looked around, and sighed. "Spark?!"  
"Yeah?" a distant voice calles back. They followed the sound.  
"I'm going to head home now, just so you know!"  
"Okay! Thanks for the Frosties!"  
"No problem."  
It wasn't much, no. It was a simple night, but it was a good night for Blanche, at least.


End file.
